


James' First Christmas

by SweetDevilMePlease



Series: Raising James [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDevilMePlease/pseuds/SweetDevilMePlease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's James' first Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James' First Christmas

Babysitters were hard to find. Sherlock was a creep to most people in London. And nobody wanted to deal with anything that was remotely DNA related to the man. Which caused John and Sherlock having to take their daughter around on cases or John just stay at the flat. And would it be the luck that there was a case on Christmas? Sherlock paced around, glancing from James in her playpen chewing on Sherlock’s scarf, to John sitting on the couch with a sour look on his face, then to his brother who insisted he join and help.

                When Sherlock stopped moving and he stood straight, both men look at him. “No,” Sherlock said, sitting on the couch beside John.

                John raised his eyebrows. “No? But Sherlock, this case has got everything you’ve been looking for—“  
“I said no, and I mean no. I’ve got….better things to do today.”

                Mycrof snorted. “Like what? Sitting in this dump all day?”

                Sherlock nodded. “Yes. I haven’t been busting my balls to wrap all these gifts for James for nothing, now have I? I’ll be damned if I don’t watch her open them.”

“She’s one month, Sherlock, please.”

                The brunette shook his head one last time and looped his arm through John’s, taking his hand in his, interlacing their fingers.  His brother shrugged and he left, slamming the door shut. John was too stunned to do anything, react to anything. Sherlock sat on the edge of the couch, catching John’s attention.

“You just blew off the biggest and dirtiest case you’ve been asking for….for James?” He chuckled, grabbing Sherlock’s chin and pulled him into a soft kiss.

“I want the case,” Sherlock said softly. “But like I said. I spent hours wrapping those gifts. I’m going to watch her open them.” He smiled, grabbing John’s head and kissing him harder.

                James’ whining made both men break apart, panting lightly. Sherlock got up, picking up the infant and brought her over to the couch. She stopped whining as soon as she was out of the playpen. Spoiled thing.

                Both of them sat in the floor, reaching under the Christmas tree. 99.9 percent of them were for James, and she really seemed to enjoy having something to tear up. She was more focused on ripping the paper into a million pieces than anything. John chuckled as Sherlock poked holes in all the wrapping to help her rip it. It was the cutest thing ever in John’s opinion. Eventually they got down to the last two things. James had fallen asleep in Sherlock’s lap, curling up with his scarf. John reached under the tree, picking them up with a blush. Sherlock took both of them setting one aside.

“Here, John. “

                John took it slowly, unsure. But the intent gaze of Sherlock’s eyes told him he’d better open it.  It was a small square box wrapped very messily. Obviously he was in a hurry to wrap it. That made him more curious and he tugged off the ribbon tied into a bow and peeled away the wrapping paper. It was a box covered in felt and John tried not to get too excited. Sherlock easily let him down a number of times. But he wasn’t let down this time when he opened the box, revealing a ring with ‘Will you marry me, John?’ inside the band. It was simple, and he loved it.

                Sherlock tilted his head. “Well?” he asked softly in his ear.

                John grabbed the man and pulled him into a passionate kiss.  Sherlock pulled him closer, a soft sigh leaving him. “So is that a yes?”

                John nodded. “It’s a yes…”

                Sherlock took the ring, sliding it on John’s finger.

“Now, I really see why you didn’t take the case….”

“Yeah, this about sums up why. I’ll put her in bed, I suppose…..”

“Let her keep the scarf.”

“But…this is my favorite scarf!”

“Let her keep it. She sleeps fine with it.”

“Fine, but I want your scarf.”


End file.
